


For The Sake Of You

by raealorah



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raealorah/pseuds/raealorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen hasn't always fit in because of his taste in fashion and outspoken ideas. Jared has always fit in because of his parents' financial standing and his ability on the basketball court. They've been fighting to hide their relationship from Jared's friends for the sake of his reputation. It becomes more and more challenging as complications arise, and Jared's reputation could get thrown to the wolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't own jared and jensen though I wish i did on a regular basis.
> 
> please criticize me. thank you.

Trails of green-tinted suds slid down his skin, curling through his toes, finding their way to the drain. His hair was returning to its normal color, a dirty blonde. He studied himself in the mirror, his normal green eyes, still lined with a barely-visible smudge of liner. A smattering of freckles, and his fresh, wet hair. 

"You look like a douchebag," he murmured to himself with a smirk, thinking about the possibility of fitting in, being with Jared. With his crowd, though, the endless rows of dead-pan polo-wearing yuppies, their relationship would be quickly outlawed. He just wanted to scream at them, make sure they know that he is getting finer ass than they ever will. 

He carded his fingers through his hair until it was barely damp, for the sake of sleeping on a dry pillow, shut the light off and pulled the door of the bathroom open to his room. He was hit with a nasty gust of cold wind that made his balls retreat up into his very naked body.

"What the hell," he whispered to the supposedly empty room, and moved to shut the window on the opposite wall. 

"Nah, just me," whispered a cocksure voice in the darkness, and he nearly jumped out the window.

"Dammit, Jared! I almost shit myself!" he growled in the direction of Jared's voice, slamming the window shut and pulling the curtain closed. 

"What did I tell you about closing the window if you sneak in, huh?" he scolded. He could practically hear Jared smiling in the darkness, and a rush of blood tinting his cheeks pink.

"Sorry, Jen," Jared whispered, a bit embarrassed. Jensen felt the way to his queen-sized bed, patting down the corduroy comforter wrapped around Jared's body. He crammed his hands underneath the lump, rolling Jared's body far enough over for him to flop on the mattress beside him. 

"Share, ya blanket whore," Jensen grumbled, trying to yank the covers away from Jared, who rolled further into the blanket. 

"Never," said a voice from the abyss of the cocoon. He found purchase, a small loose corner peeking out from underneath the lump and he pulled, unraveling until there was enough for him. His hands reached out into their little blanket-dome of pitch-dark space and pulled Jared closer to him, until they were forehead-to-forehead. 

"One of these days, J, I am going to come to school dressed like you, polo, Sperry's, khakis, regular hair, no makeup," Jensen murmured.

"Oh, yeah?" Jared pressed.

"Yeah, then I'll peel those handsy yuppies off of you, slam you against the lockers and shove my tongue down your throat," he grunted. A soft purr fell out of Jared's throat. Jensen smiled in the darkness.

"Oh, you like the sound of that, do you?" he responded, "Like the idea of showing them who you belong to?"

"But they wouldn't recognize you, not without your signature getup,"

"Until I look them in the eye and call them the rightful douchewads they are, and what would it matter? You're lying to them anyway." he countered. 

"They're my friends, Jen," 

"No, you all group together because you feel more powerful in a pack. Those guys are like hyenas, only hunting together for the benefit of the feast. Do you know what wolf packs do to the wolves that aren't like the rest of them? In your case, gay and banging me?" 

"We aren't just banging, Jensen," 

"Irrelevant." he knew he screwed up, because Jared turned away from him onto his back, but he continued anyway, "Humiliation and exile from the group. All they're going to do is hurt you, Jared. Don't let them hurt you,"

"Am I just some prize piece of ass to you? Got the preppy, yuppie kid, the complete opposite of yourself, did you?" Jared asked, too quietly to be actively bickering. 

"Jared, you know me," Jensen said softly, raising up on an elbow and trying to mend what he had torn, "I said that for dramatic effect. I have a poor filter."

"Really, Jensen? You're going to blame it on a mental filter?" Jared sounded disgusted. Jensen heard him sit up and swing his feet off the bed.

"Jared Tristan Padalecki, you lay your ass back down in this bed or so help me God."

"Why? So you can try to seduce me with empty words and promises so you can get your quick lay?" Jared growled sarcastically, trying to find a chink in the armor. 

"I cherish your ass because you have a great fucking ass. I'm a materialist, I like things I can hold. But I can hold you and you can hold me and I like the connection we have when we hold each other. There is something more between us than sex. I want you for more than that. Why do you think I keep trying to talk you out of your friends?" 

Jared laid back down with a flop, defeated, and yanked the covers back over him. Jensen curled his arms around his waist and pulled him closer once more. 

"J," he said, nuzzling into Jared's neck, "you know I want us." Jared craned his neck and whined. Jensen kissed a trail from below his ear to the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"How bad would it be if I left a mark right here?" Jensen purred as he nipped at the skin on the most visible part of his neck. 

"Jen, don't, I'd get ridiculed for weeks,"

"Why? Because someone thought you were hot enough to mark their territory?"

"No, because I can't say some chick at school did it. They'd all demand proof from her. I can't exactly say that you did it, either,"

"Tell them that it was your cousin Belle's girlfriend. Tell them you converted her from lesbianism to Jared-ism. Tell them she was frisky and she bit you before she even kissed you," It wasn't all lies. Jared did have a lesbian cousin named Belle, and her girlfriend was an 8 at least on the straight-guy scale, as Jensen called it. 

"I couldn't do that, not with my own family," Jared said with a sigh. 

"Well, then kiss me. You're leaving me hang-" Jensen began, but was cut off by the sudden crush of mouths. Jared rolled onto his side, but Jensen quickly pushed him back down, leaning over him with elbows caged on both sides of his head. It was all lips and teeth and tongue, muffled moans and swallowed whines. The body heat was quickly becoming overwhelming, all of that skin on skin, flushed hot from arousal, heat swimming around underneath the comforter. Jared's hands hooked around Jensen's hips and he rutted upward, creating a catch-slide friction between their dicks. Their mouths tore apart and fell open in unison, releasing a mixture of soft moans and panting.

"Prove to me," Jared began with as much seriousness he could muster, pausing when Jensen's hips canted downward to gasp, "how much... you want me."

Jensen smiled coyly.

"Darling, that's a bit contradictory, don't you think? I can't want you without objectifying you in one way or another, and isn't that exactly what you didn't want me doing?" He asked rhetorically, with a heavy dose of mockery on his voice. Jared rolled his eyes.

"Okay, fine. Show me how much I mean to you, then," he said, the previous ecstasy vacant, annoyance filling in its place.

Jensen rolled off of him and cuddled at his side, wrapping his arms around Jared's waist and nuzzling at his neck.

"Honest to gracious, Jared, I wouldn't leave your side even if this building burst into flame and fell down around us," Jensen whispered, sucking a mark onto Jared's shoulder.

"That's selfish, Jen," he said, returning Jensen's sass.

"Why's that?" Jensen inquired, irritated but slightly intrigued at the accusation.

"If I truly meant that much to you, wouldn't you hold my safety in your highest regard? Wouldn't you want to grab me and haul ass out of this building to try and save my life?"  
Jared asked with a smug tongue. 

"Ouch," was all Jensen could bring himself to say. He had been one-upped, but his heart ached. He realized that at the moment, Jared was not actually searching for proof of Jensen's dire love for him, but rather for dirty sex. The irony was heavy.

He turned himself over, back pressed up against Jared's arm, defeated. The silence grew odd and weighted with tension, and he telepathically begged for Jared to speak up, to say sorry or I love you or kiss him gently on the nape of his neck. 

Finally a soft, "Jen..." spread throughout the room, startling Jensen. The word was louder than he expected since he had been listening so hard for sleep cues. 

He kept his back turned, and sighed a "what," in reply.

"Jensen, I was just poking fun," Jared whispered, "won't you turn around and kiss me, dammit?"

"No," Jensen tried to sound lighthearted but it came out bitter and tasted like poison.

"Jen, come on," Jared pressed.

"I just find it ironic, that's all. Now, go to sleep. We have a chem test tomorrow," Jensen whispered, with another attempt at nonchalant, but there was still a foul taste on the words.

"Whoa, Jen, back up. What's ironic?" Jared asked, sounding confused.

"Nevermind. Go to sleep," Jensen said, trying to push the matter aside. He didn't want to fight, not at quarter to midnight. His parents were sleeping and he didn't want Jared to leave, either. 

There was a moment of quiet contemplation from Jared, and it stretched on and on.

"Jensen, just tell me, for fuck's sake," Jared broke, yanking at Jensen's shoulder, unwilling to sleep on the idea.

"J, seriously? It's not a big deal," Jensen said, still trying to avoid the mess he made.

"Maybe it is to me. I want to know what I did wrong to get your nuts in a bunch." Jared said, a bit of sarcasm lacing his words.

Jensen chose his words carefully and tried his best to meet Jared's eyes in the dark.

"I just thought it was kind of funny how you think I'm the one preying on you. You asked for proof that I cared about you, but proof was not what you were looking for, since you wouldn't hear of it," Jensen said confidently.

"Jensen, you know I was just messing with you," Jared said, all of his fight drained out of him.

"You were messing with me because you were annoyed that I didn't fuck you then and there. Now who's objectifying who?" Jensen said, tinged with hurt. Jared let out a small huff and flopped back onto the pillows.

"It was the heat of the moment. I thought that's what you wanted. I didn't expect you to want to cuddle," Jared said apologetically. The space beneath the blankets wasn't so warm anymore and Jensen closed the gap between them and nuzzled his nose into Jared's neck, testing the waters.

"Tell me, J. Can I cuddle you and tell you how much you mean to me?" Jensen whispered into his ear lovingly.

"I don't know, Jen, are you going to objectify me?" Jared replied, sensing a bit of playfulness returning to Jensen's temperament. 

"Not if you don't objectify me first." 

Jared curled his larger body around Jensen and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Their foreheads were pressed together and they breathed in the scent of each other. Without a single word of reassurance, they fell asleep like that. They both just knew; they both had firm holds on each other's hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen was half-roused from sleep by soft lips pressed to his temple and a quiet "see you soon." It was the normal, when Jared stole out the window at quarter after six in the morning. The timing was strategic: Jensen's parents didn't wake up until six thirty, it took Jared seven minutes from the second his feet his the ground to get to his car (which was parked on the next street over) and drive home, Jared's mom left at exactly six nineteen, and his dad didn't wake up until six twenty-eight. 

Jensen never understood why the Padalecki family was so sticky about precise timing, but Jared had the escape down to a science. He had gone over it with Jensen when he had started sneaking over to the Ackles' house. Jared would sneak back into the house through the back door, the one he had left out of the night before at ten forty-eight the night before, exactly twenty-three minutes after his parents lights went out, because it was the quietest latch. He would quickly move to the basement and into his room, stash his overnight bag in the closet, and dive under the covers at six twenty-four to grab another hour of sleep. 

It had become a regular thing, sleeping together, usually four times a week, save the game nights and nights before exams. When Jared first suggested it, Jensen was wary, feeling cold-footed and non-committal. Then he learned how great sex was with Jared when they were in a bed, rather than a cramped bathroom stall with Jared's legs slung around his hips and each others' fists shoved between their teeth to stifle coital noises. 

Even if that wasn't the best sex they'd had, Jensen had savored every moment of it because he believed it would be the first and last time he would ever get with Jared. He had memorized how Jared's hair felt between his fingers, the strands barely damp with sweat, and how his breath halted and his teeth clamped on his bottom lip when Jensen tugged at the hair on his crown. It was pure luck that they ended up in that bathroom, banging elbows and knees on walls and each other in a heated frenzy. Jensen had skipped out on his study hall, and hid away amongst the lockers in the boys' locker room, leaning up against locker 333, head back, eyes closed. 

"Dude, that's my locker," said a cocksure voice, from his right.

"Damn, I knew I should have chosen number 342," Jensen replied, eyes still closed, and his sassy facade locked firmly down. 

"Seriously, dude, just move," said the voice again, closer this time.

"What's the password?" Jensen whispered, a small smile curling his mouth.

"I need to change my shirt. Please, move," said the voice, a little less cocksure, and a lot more pleading. That surprised Jensen and he opened his eyes and took a look at his opponent. He was taller than him, a few inches at least. His hair was long but combed nicely, parted just slightly right of the center of his head, and his eyes were a nice hazel. But it was his mouth, barely parted, pink and pouty, that stopped Jensen's mind dead in its tracks. He managed to let his eyes wander over the rest: the kid's pale blue polo was wet down the front, slightly favoring the left side, and Jensen's eyes locked onto the nipple peaking there. He watched the kid shrink into himself under his scrutiny.

"Alright, I'll give. You're polite. Pretty cute for a yuppie douchebag, too," Jensen said, sarcasm present but not sincere. He turned on his heel and disappeared around the corner, letting his facade fall when he was out of sight. There was some rummaging around and a slammed locker, but no footsteps. Jensen popped his head back around the corner, checking if the coast was clear. Of course not. The kid was still standing there, smoothing down his basketball tee-shirt, looking out of place on top of his khakis and designer moccassins. He tried to pull back before being seen, but it was too late. The kid rounded on him pushing him up against a locker-less piece of wall.

"What's your deal?" he spat.

"What are you talking about?" Jensen replied, head spinning.

"Looking at me like a piece of meat? 'Pretty cute'?" he countered.

"Oh, that? It's a power technique. It makes people uncomfortable," Jensen blabbered, unsure why he had actually just said that. He used power stances and techniques to get people off his back about his clothing, hair, and makeup, but he never admitted that to anyone. That would defeat the purpose.

"It's doing a pretty half-assed job if you have to tell me about it." 

"It worked until you startled me and threw me up against the wall," Jensen said.

"I can see right through you, you know," the kid said, softening a bit and smirking.

"Oh, really? Tell me all about what you see," Jensen said with a roll of his eyes, "And if you tell me I'm just crying out for help, I will break your coccyx." 

"Threatening." 

"You'll never sit down again."

"You want me," and if those words weren't a punch of truth directly to the gut. Jensen lost his tongue for a moment. 

"I- what?" He asked, as if he hadn't heard the kid. 

"You want me," he repeated, smug belief painted all over his face.

"Well, that's a new one. Are you sure that's not just your ego talking?" Jensen asked, finding his footing again.

"I see it all over your face under that mask. You have to try not to let that slip."

"Smart kid. Maybe you're right. Maybe I want to bite that pouty mouth of yours red, but you wouldn't be the first," Jensen said with a shrug, secretly testing the waters. If the kid could call him out on something like that and not call him a faggot, he might be onto something. 

"Maybe not, but..." the kid said, blushing, but trying to appear confident.

"But..." Jensen cocked his head, trying to will the words out.

"Would I be the first to let you?" The kid said, embarrassment completely filling his eyes, and he dropped them to the floor.

Jensen lunged forward and sealed his lips against that pretty pout that tempted him so, wrapping his hands around new territory, touching neck, shoulders, arms, obliques. The long arms grappled back in surprise, finding the points of Jensen's shoulder blades and digging his fingers in. 

It was a clumsy stumble to the nearest bathroom stall and once inside, it was spit-slick and dirty, but it was worth it.

Jensen pulled himself from his memories and wrenched himself out of bed. It was now seven fifteen, because the smell of hot coffee wafted into his room from under the door. He could smell the obvious tinge of his mother's cup, black, but he could also smell the sweet notes of the ridiculous amount of cream and sugar that his dad dumped into his own cup. That was his cue to get out of bed and grace his parental units with his presence.

With anyone else, save Jared, Jensen wouldn't be seen natural. He'd have his hair obnoxiously colored and spiked in whatever fashion he pleased, a rim of eyeliner around his eyes and a well-thought out, mostly black outfit. He thought that his parents deserved to see him normal, though. They weren't bitter towards him for his outward appearance; they accepted him for his sexuality. They were all-around good people, and Jensen appreciated every second of it. The least he could do was have a cup of coffee with them every morning au naturel, before escaping to hide behind his mask. 

Then there were days when, even though he still had his cup of coffee with them, he had a sour taste in the back of his throat, threatening to spit poison at them. They may have welcomed his last boyfriend into their home with open arms, but he couldn't bring Jared to them. Not as long as his name was Jared Padalecki. They openly fling slander about the owners of a local insurance company, who happen to be Gerald and Sharon Padalecki. But this morning was not one of those mornings.

There was a relaxed quiet, only rumpled by the rustling of newspaper. 

"Good morning, parentals," Jensen mumbled contentedly when he entered the kitchen. There was a murmur of reply as he filled his heat-sensitive mug that changed from black to neon green as it heated up. After two packs of sugar and a shot of creamer, a halfway point between his parents' cups, he turned and sat at the head of the table, the chair they left empty for him every morning. There wasn't much chatter between them, only an inquiry about Jensen's plans for today, and an offer to pick up whatever he needs from the drugstore, but nothing truly controversial happened on planet Earth overnight for them to bicker over. 

Jensen finished his cup and watched the last sliver of neon green fade to black before he moved to the sink to wash it and put it back on the mug rack. 

"Jensen," his dad said in an pseudo-fatherly tone. He froze in fear; they were all far too casual around each other to use parental voices, and it made his heart beat so hard he felt it in his right armpit. He hoped to God that Jared hadn't made too much noise leaving the house this morning. 

"Yeah?" Jensen asked, still stuck on the bottom step of the stairwell.

"Did you study for Chemistry?" His father asked, continuing the fatherly tone.

"Of course I did," Jensen replied, virtually deflating in place. His heart beat flopped down to a normal pace. 

"Alright, son, good luck on your test," he said, tossing a wink over his shoulder. He was just screwing with Jensen's head. What can he say? He was definitely his father's son. 

"Jesus, Dad. That was overly formal. Had me nearly shitting myself. Thought I was in trouble," Jensen huffed, crossing his arms with a look of disgust on his face. 

"Power play, Jen. There are all different kinds of them," his dad said with a sly look on his face. They had discussed power plays over and over again. Jensen was pretty much determined to master them, to protect his more vulnerable self.

"You got me," Jensen said with a smile, clomping up the stairs.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The spikes of Jensen's hair scratched stiffly on the ceiling of his car, probably leaving blue dye marks on the tan upholstery. It was about time to get his hair cut again. He was humming a Shaman's Harvest song, silently cursing himself for blowing out his speakers with the same song. It wasn't his fault, though, that nothing was built to withstand the fury of a teenager's love for music, especially his. 

His crappy little Cavalier rattled off as he turned the ignition and yanked out the key. He removed his messenger bag from the backseat, switched into his facade and sauntered towards the school. 

He pulled his shoulders back as he entered the mouth of the senior hallway, where the pack of wolves that Jared called friends like to clump together and make obnoxious jokes and boisterous laughter at the less fortunate. It made Jensen sick to see his lover amongst that evil group of assholes, knowing that Jared was an outlier in that group. He was smart and compassionate. If it weren't for his parents' financial standing, they could openly be together without the constant scrutiny and humility of Jared's pack. He cursed under his breath as he drew closer, until he was in their territory, their section of the hall.

If that moment had been in a teen fiction movie, it would be in slow motion. It happened every day like that, Jensen, with shoulders drawn back and a cocky grin spread across his face, meeting every single one of those douchebags glare-for-glare as he brushed past them, nose ring and multiple cartilage piercings glinting in the phosphorescence, steel-toes thudding quietly by. He never looked Jared in the eye, though, but he could always see a smug smile or a tongue dragging across a bottom lip in his peripherals that screamed "fuck yes, that is mine" when all the attention was turned on Jensen.

It wasn't until the moment passed that Jensen allowed himself to steal a sidelong glance at Jared. He was wearing a pale pink Ralph Lauren polo, Buckle denim that made him look model-like, and his disgusting pair of Sperry's boat shoes. Jensen did not care that they were brand new, or that they were designer, they were an awful shoe. It made the human who donned them look like they should be hunched over a walker and wrinkly. He had let Jared know this many times, but was ignored nearly every time. Jared had a soft spot for the preppy-classic style, as he called it, and Jensen always rolled his eyes. Either way, Jensen's heart clenched at how gorgeous Jared was, hair parted just slightly to the right of the center of his head, swept and feathered around his face, just a touch of product. And that smile, dimples creasing in his cheeks, lips parting to reveal white teeth. Even as his body thrust forward in his dumb full-body laugh, he was beautiful. 

Jensen cracked his knuckles, fully prepared for the chemistry test as it was slapped onto his desk. He filled out the entire table with ease, but as the story problems got longer and harder, he found it more and more difficult to focus on covalent bonds and the structure of glucose, because his brain suddenly assaulted him with endless images of Jared spread out in front of him, rutting into the mattress and begging him to touch him, to fill him up. 

Jensen shifted his pelvis back and mindlessly bounced his knee, shuffling his newly interested dick into a more comfortable spot. He gave his mind a break and let his eyes wander around the room and glancing to the right where Jared sat. Jensen had only planned on sneaking a quick look at his lover, but the way Jared's eyes were trained on him locked his gaze in. Jared's eyes were hooded and heavy with lust and his mouth was parted and wet-looking. Jensen's dick jumped, straining further at his zipper. He dragged his eyes back down to his test, trying to pretend he didn't notice the sex in Jared's eyes.

The rest of the period was a blur of problems and equations, and the rest of the day seemed to hold onto every second, refusing Jensen any fast-paced minutes or distractions. But when the bell rang at three twenty-eight in the afternoon, he was itching to get a hold of Jared. He waited for the hallway to clear out, until it was just the two of them, and pulled him into the senior supply closet. It smelled of dust and mildew, and there was glitter and shreds of paper all over the floor since decoration committees never seemed to pick up after themselves, but there was just enough elbow room for the two of them. 

"Mm, J, I could bend you over right here," Jensen purred, hooking his thumbs around Jared's hipbones.

"I've got practice in ten minutes, Jen," Jared whined and leaned into Jensen's touch.

"I don't wanna wait until ten fifty-five. That look you gave me in chemistry, teasing me with your sex-eyes. Fuck, Jared, you get me hard without even trying," Jensen nearly growled. He dragged Jared's hips closer to his own, grip tightening.

"Yeah," Jared groaned in response.

"How about," Jensen nipped at Jared's neck, "you meet me at Target after practice." Jared pulled back, trying to focus and comprehend what Jensen was saying.

"I'll have you try on some dress shirts," he pitched his voice low, "and maybe something for my eyes only." Jared tossed his head back and absent-mindedly pawed at his ever-growing dick. 

"Oh, someone likes the sound of that, you don't even know what I'm gonna put you in," Jensen said with a coy smile. He leaned in close to Jared, nipping at his earlobe before whispering, "Then I'll fuck you up against the wall, hm?" Jared was panting now, and Jensen pressed a trail of open-mouthed kisses on his jawline before placing one gently to his lips. 

"Go to practice, J. Meet me in the men's section right after, 'kay?" Jensen confirmed, as if they had just made plans to study at the library. Jared nodded, looking barely able to function, turned and ducked out of the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> opinions on sperry's are very much my own and are not of that of Jensen's. i'm sorry if that offends.  
> also, i like cliffhangers. sorry.  
> please criticize me. thank you :)


End file.
